


Let Me Be Your Boy

by Blue_Night



Series: Masters And Boys [1]
Category: Football RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Break Up, Claiming, Developing Relationship, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, First Kiss, First Time, Goodbyes, Light BDSM, M/M, Master/boy-relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Second Person, POV Third Person, Safewords, Self-Acceptance, Self-Denial, surrender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 10:57:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5494640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik and Jonas were in a Master-boy-relationship, but Jonas never stopped fighting against his submissive nature and when Erik develops feelings for Marco and Jonas' struggles become too much for them, they break up with each other. Will Marco respond to the signals Erik sends out and become his boy without fighting against his submissive nature like Jonas did?</p><p>Part 1 of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys Jonas, Marco and Robert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Break Up And A New Start

**Author's Note:**

> I have to admit that I actually don't feel really welcome and at home in this fandom any longer. I've had this feeling for a rather long time now and I thought that it might go away again, but it has increaesed lately and I don't know if and when I will update some of my other works again. I actually never wanted to write this part of my Master-And-Boys-series due to the partly bad experiences I've made with this series, but I think that I owe you this part somehow, because the part of how all of this actually started is surely the most important one.  
> It will have two chapters and I'll try to post the second one tomorrow. I'll also try to finish 'Show Me What You Love' during the next week, but I don't know yet if I will be able to do so, I'll do my very best.  
> I mused about the POVs for some time and chose to mix the second person POV with the third person POV, the parts written in italic letters are Erik's parts told from the second POV and the other parts are Marco's and told from the third POV, this seemed to work best for this story.
> 
> This story can probably be considered as some kind of Christmas gift for those of you who always supported my Master Erik and his beloved boys, visibly and kindly, I wish all of you a wonderful Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erik and Jonas break up with each other and Marco finally realizes what the way Erik watches him the entire time actually means and visits him at one evening to talk to him about what both of them truly want and need...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter turned out a little different than it was actually planned and I added the first part with the break up after I had written the part with Marco. Therefore, I chose to tell Erik's feelings from the second POV. 
> 
> I mentioned it before, but I decided to delete the part 'Trust Me With Your Heart' because I highly doubt that it would get the constant feedback I would need to actually write such a demanding and difficult story with the passion it would need to be good. Those of you who liked it should download it because I will remove it most likely next Wednesday. The same goes probably for 'Dangerous Love'. It was my first WIP in this fandom, but I don't think that I will continue with it if I continue writing for this fandom, at all. So download it if you liked it because I don't orphan my works.  
> Thank you for your understanding.

_You knew that this would happen for a rather long time, but the knowledge of the inevitable doesn't make it less painful. On the contrary, it makes it even worse. You knew what would happen and the feeling of helplessness you had, knowing that you couldn't do anything against it, poisoned the last weeks and days you had with him – your sweetheart, your beloved first boy._

_You did your best to push the thought of what was about to come to the side, trying not to think of it when you lay close to him after your sweet and yet desperate lovemaking, holding him and watching him in his sleep of exhaustion, but the thought came always back, reminding you of what you would lose, and it made it so hard for you to stay the strong and confident Master he needs you to be for him although he hates it and never stopped fighting against you and his own true nature._

_He sits on his couch, his eyes red and puffy from crying and you dig your nails painfully into your palms to not touch him because you have realized somewhere during the last oh so painful hours that him breaking up with you is what he really needs right now, what is the best for him at this point. It isn't the best for you, and it hurts so much that you can hardly breathe, but you are the Master and he is your boy and you will always do what's best for him and not what's best for yourself._

_He accused you of loving him less because you fell for another one, a sub like him, even though it isn't true. You don't love him any less and you never will, but this other sub has feelings for you, too. You can see that in his eyes even though he might not know that, and your love for the other one is different from your love for your sweetheart and will never lessen the love you feel for your defiant brown-haired boy. Jonas must know that, too, but he needs a reason to break up with you, another reason than the one that is the actual, true reason: him not being capable of accepting himself and what he is: a young submissive man craving for a strong Master loving him and giving him what he needs to live a happy and fulfilled life._

_“Marco didn't take my love from you, Jonas,” you say, feeling so freaking helpless that you want to scream and slam your fist against the wall until all you feel will be the pain in your hand instead of the horrible ache in your chest, right where the heart is._

_“You can't love both of us the same way!” he sobs, but you can see in his eyes that he doesn't believe his own words. Suddenly, you feel tired. Tired and unable to fight any longer. You have given him all that you could give him and even more, but there is one thing you can't give him. The one thing no one can give him except for Jonas himself: Self-acceptance._

_You look him in his eyes and you realize that you won't have a chance to live a happy life until he has come to terms with himself and his feelings._

_Jonas has to learn to love himself before he can truly love anybody else – before he can truly love you._

_You stand up from your chair and kneel down before him, taking his cold hands in your own surprisingly warm ones. “I love you, sweetheart,” you say, tenderly, desperately holding back your own tears. “I loved you right at first sight and I will never stop loving you. But, I love Marco, too, and I won't give up the hope that one day, you will realize that my heart is big enough for the two of you and accept me the way I am. But, first, you have to learn to accept yourself. I will always love you and I will wait for you to come back to me, no matter how long it will take for this to happen. Until that day, I wish you a happy and good life.”_

_You kiss Jonas on his from his crying salty lips, one last bittersweet kiss, and then, you stand up and walk out of his flat and out of his life, your face impassive and your eyes dry, because some things are too painful to even cry over them._

_The weeks pass by and the only thing keeping you upright is the knowledge that your breakup was indeed the best for your sweetheart, he looks heartbroken but not as exhausted and tortured anymore as he looked during the months when his life consisted only of endless fights, struggles and self-hate. This and the blond young man constantly sending furtive signals in your direction. Your love for Marco Reus doesn't make it any better and you miss your first boy, your sweetheart, deeply, but now, after some time has passed you finally feel ready to pick up your own life again and one day, you decide that the time is right and that you have to increase your efforts to let your dream come true, the dream of Marco becoming your beloved boy, too._

_Too, because for you, Jonas is still your beloved boy, your sweetheart, and the place in your heart reserved for him and only him will never be filled with anybody else, but this isn't necessary. Marco has his own place in your heart and you allow the signals you send out in the blond's direction, as well, to become more and more significant. You look at Marco and he looks back at you and you suppress a smile when you see that he has gotten the message. Now, it is up to him to come to you and tell you what he wants you to be, freely and willingly._

_You know that it is only a matter of time and you have always been a patient man, but, he will come to you, that much you know for sure._

 

*~*~*~*

 

There it is again. This look. The look Erik Durm eyes him with from the side, obviously musing about something and with this special glint in his beautiful hazel-green eyes. It is only a tiny spark, but it gives his glance an almost predatory touch and it definitely sends shivers along Marco's spine, shivers the blond isn't quite sure about whether they are shivers of something akin to fear or actually anticipation and arousal.

Erik Durm has looked at him this way for a while now. He doesn't try to hide his glances from Marco, almost challenging him with them, but he makes always sure that no one else of their team will notice the way he looks at Marco.

Marco is pretty sure that Erik Durm doesn't hide his looks from the others because he is afraid of them and their reaction, oh no. That's not the reason why the younger one doesn't want others to realize what's going on, not really. Erik Durm might seem to be the young, innocent and shy boy, hardly grown up; the defender still searching his place in their team for most of their teammates and also for the rest of the world, but Marco knows better than to take him for the lost puppy others treat him like. Erik simply hides his glances from them because he is a private person and because his looks are only meant for Marco and for no one else.

Marco isn't so sure about when Erik Durm started to look at him this way, but he has done so for a while by now.

Maybe, it started at the Christmas party of the BVB.

Marco still remembers the brunet leaning casually against the wall with his glass in his hand, sipping from it now and then, watching Marco flirting with Robert with an unreadable expression on his face. Jonas Hofmann stood beside him, talking to him and somehow, the young man others regard as a shy puppy managed to gift Jonas with his undivided attention while he watched Marco and Robert flirting the entire time. Marco watched the defender turning his head and smiling at the shorter one as if he was the only person in the room, answering to what Jonas had said with a serious expression on his handsome features before turning back to the table where Marco and Robert were sitting, watching them again.

And Marco found himself staring back, unable to avert his eyes, torn between his wish of being able to simply ignore Erik Durm watching him with this predatory look in his eyes and the urge to go to him and do whatever the brunet wants him to do.

To submit to him, unquestioningly, and let Erik fill the huge hole deep inside him.

Because this is what Marco secretly craves for: to submit to a strong Master taking care of him.

It has taken him a while to realize that he is different from most of his friends and teammates. He had known for a very long time that he is gay and that he will never be able to find happiness in the arms of a girl. Marco tried it and he has had a girlfriend, but it didn't work out.

Then, he met Mario Götze, the first man he fell in love with head over heels. They were soulmates on the pitch, friends and lovers. Marco was crazy for him and one part of him will probably always be crazy for him, but the fulfillment and bliss he had expected to feel in Mario's arms was never complete. Something was missing and Marco was desperately trying to figure out what it was that made them fight and struggle although they were crazy in love with each other.

It was a young woman making him realize what it was. Not the fact that Mario is bisexual, Marco had been aware of that from the very start of their complicated relationship.

But, Ann-Kathrin entering the scene made Marco realize that Mario craves to submit to a strong dominant partner, and that his beautiful girlfriend was exactly that: a strong Domme being able to fulfill Mario in a way Marco could never do.

Marco was jealous like hell and at first, he thought he was jealous of Ann-Kathrin stealing Mario from him. Imagine his surprise when he finally came to terms with his feelings and realized that he was jealous of Mario, craving to find his own strong Dom, a loving Master giving him what Ann-Kathrin gave Mario with such natural ease.

Their breakup was painful and Marco suffered horribly, but he knew that it was for the best, because Ann-Kathrin might be a wonderful Domme, but she could never be his Mistress, too, because Marco needs a Master and not a Mistress.

When he was finally over his heartbreak, able to focus on something else than his lovesickness again, he needed some time to think about himself and what he really needed, and as disturbing as the knowledge about his submissive nature truly was, but Marco accepted it, because fighting against it would have been a helpless undertaking. The only thing really worrying him was that being gay _and_ submissive could endanger his career as a footballer, seriously, and so he started his search for the strong Master he craved for very furtively and carefully.

Robert Lewandowski seemed to be the right one at first sight and he is also attractive as hell. Marco fell in love head over heels for the second time in his life – with another sub again. If it wouldn't be so sad because he can never live with Robert without a strong Dom, it would almost be funny. Marco really has no clue what it is making him fall in love with other subs again and again. Maybe the fact that there is this understanding between them, this feeling of being equal with another sub and knowing what a sub needs so well because he is a sub himself.

Robert doesn't know about his submissive nature, Marco can feel that, but this strange link between them is there, nonetheless. He also knows that Robert desires him, but the blond knows better than to risk their friendship, because he knows for sure that it would break like his friendship with Mario broke, and their friendship is too precious to Marco to risk that after his bad experiences with Mario. He desires Robert and he wishes desperately that Robert could be his first man, the one taking his virginity, but Marco is reasonable enough to know that he has to find his strong Master at first, a Master who will accept him as his boy and understand his wish to let Robert be his first man.

Does miracles truly happen? Marco doubts that, but hope is the last thing to die, and he isn't ready to give up this hope quite yet.

Especially not with Erik Durm looking at him this way for weeks now.

For some time, Erik seemed to be distracted and melancholically, laughing and smiling less and with a sad expression in those beautiful hazel-green depths, but he never stopped watching Marco since the Christmas party, and he is almost back to his usual self for some time now, his glances having changed from hidden to open challenge, only visible for Marco, but still.

Could Erik Durm, the innocently looking young defender, be the strong Master Marco craves for?

This is the big question and Marco muses about this question for a rather long time by now. He is still in love with Robert, and he doubts that this will change any time soon. But, Erik's aura draws him in and the brunet is also damn attractive and desirable. He feels this tingling in his belly every time he looks at him and his cock twitches, showing its interest very clearly.

It is also clear that he will have to be the one making the first move. Everyone not knowing anything about this way of life would probably think that the Dom is always supposed to make the first move and jump the sub like a big cat jumping its prey, but it doesn't work like that. Dominating someone doesn't mean to overpower them and Erik actually has made the first step by looking at him like this.

Now, he's waiting for Marco to accept his offer and come to him, tell him that he wants him to be his Master. It is important that Marco gives him his submission freely and willingly, and Erik seems to be patient enough for this to happen.

“What are you doing tonight, Erik?” Marcel's question pulls Marco out of his musings. The brunet smiles at his companion, but he's watching Marco from the corner of his eyes as he answers to the other defender's question. “Stay at home. Watch TV, maybe read a book,” he says with a shrug of his shoulders, and Marco can hear the unspoken challenge in his words again.

“You could come over, we wanted to play FIFA,” Marcel offers and Erik's smile is genuine but negative. “Thank you, Marcel, maybe another day. It could be that a friend will find the time to visit me, and I want to be at home in case they'll do.”

Another shiver runs over Marco's spine. He has the strong suspicion that he knows who this friend might be.

“Marco? What about you?” Marcel now addresses him and Marco blinks and looks up. “I'm sorry, Marcel, but I'll be busy tonight,” he almost stammers, his eyes darting to Erik again. His future Master has cast his eyes down, but Marco can see the small smile curling at his lips and his heart misses a beat just to start galloping like a race horse, then.

Marco blinks again. His future Master? How can he be that sure about that? But, when he risks another glance in Erik's direction, the young defender is watching him again, and Marco suddenly knows that it is true. Erik will become his Master and tonight, it will finally happen.

Oh yes, Marco knows exactly where he will be tonight and this time, he also knows for sure that the tingling in his stomach is the tingling of anticipation and not the tingling of fear.

 

*~*~*~*

 

Erik smiles at Marco when he opens the door. “Hello Marco, come in.”

The young defender doesn't sound surprised about Marco's visit, quite the opposite, he looks as if he had expected the blond to visit him. His clothes are casual but carefully chosen, a simple white T-Shirt of high quality that fits rather tightly, accentuating the brunet's well-shaped torso and arms, and skinny dark-blue jeans showing his perfect long legs in a mouth-watering way. Marco can smell his aftershave, and he realizes that it must be one Erik only uses now and then, because the scent is unfamiliar to him, but very tempting and of high quality, as well.

Marco smiles back, nervous as hell, as he steps into the corridor of Erik's flat, feeling the other one's body heat seeping through his own clothing, a tight black shirt with long sleeves and a similar skinny jeans in dark-blue. “Hello Erik,” he croaks out, suddenly at loss for words.

Erik's smile deepens, but he takes Marco's jacket without saying anything, hanging it on the hook beside the large mirror at the wall next to his front door. Marco follows him into his living room, and he notices how clean and neat Erik's flat is, something he has already expected. Erik seems to have everything under control and his flat surely is no exception from the rule.

“Do you want something to drink, Marco?” the younger one asks, pointing at his couch. It is a friendly and inviting gesture, but it is also an order, and Marco sits down on the couch without hesitation. “Yes, water please.” His throat is dry and water seems to be the best choice for what he wants to do – needs to do. The forthcoming talk will be the most important talk in his entire life and he needs something to smear his throat and a clear head.

Erik nods approvingly, disappearing into the kitchen. Marco just sits there, too nervous to look around, just worrying his lip and kneading his sweaty hands in his lap. When Erik comes back with two glasses filled with water, sitting down beside Marco, the blond shoots him a furtive glance, and his heart starts to race again when the brunet catches him staring, a mischievous grin forming on his lips. It lets his beautiful eyes sparkle and gives him an aura of innocence and insouciance, but as strange as it is, it doesn't replace the aura of self-confidence and dominance, but increases it instead.

Marco just keeps staring at the young man sitting closely beside him, Erik's scent filling his nose and his body heat warming every cell of Marco's trembling body, and he is such a beautiful sight that the blond forgets how to breathe for one long moment.

This is the moment when Marco realizes that he is in love with Erik.

He doesn't know when or how it happened, he only knows _that_ it happened and this is actually all he needs to know, the only truly important thing. When his burning lungs remind him of the fact that he'd better start to breathe again if he doesn't want to die the early death of suffocation, he draws in a shaky breath, feeling relieved that he didn't come here only because his desire to have a strong Master made him do it, but because he is actually in love with Erik.

When the mischievous grin on Erik's handsome features turns into a soft, amused chuckle, Marco flinches and snaps out of his rapturous staring. He blushes because he probably looks like a lunatic or a teenager who has met his adored and admired popstar for the first time, and he clears his throat, desperately searching for words.

Erik becomes serious when he notices his struggles, raising his hand to brush with his thumb over Marco's trembling lips. It is only a brief gesture, but the feeling of the warm and slightly calloused thumb stroking over his smooth lip arouses Marco more than anything else has ever aroused him before – even more than Mario's skilled caresses, and he knows the reason for it: It is the first caress of his hopefully soon-to-be-master and this is what makes the difference to all of the other caresses he has received beforehand.

“Do you want to tell me the reason why you came to me tonight, Marco?” Erik finally asks him, his voice gentle and his eyes attentive, both giving him the feeling that he is the most important thing for the younger one at the moment.

Marco gulps for air, his blush deepening. Damn it, since when is he that shy? “Uhm, I thought that you know the reason why I came,” he manages to whisper and this makes Erik smile again, a sweet and honest smile. “Sure I do, Marco. But, you'll have to say it out loud, nonetheless. It is important that you say it, freely and willingly,” he tells him and Marco of course knows that he is right with that.

Marco worries his lip, his eyes glued to the handsome face and the beautiful eyes looking at him, calmly and reassuringly. “Can – can I ask you something beforehand, Erik?” he inquires, because there is one thing he needs to know before he says the most important sentence in his life. The tension in the room is almost tangible and Marco is that tensed up that his muscles ache, and this tension won't go away until he has heard Erik's reply to his question.

“Of course, Marco, anything you need to ask me.”

Marco takes another shaky breath. “Do you – do you have feelings for me? I mean feelings apart from... this?” He doesn't know how to describe Erik's need to be the strong Master of a submitting boy and he can only hope that the brunet understands him despite his clumsy choice of words.

Erik considers him thoughtfully for one moment and Marco is sure that he will draw blood because he can't stop biting on his lip, his hands balled into fists in his lap.

The defender reaches out and strokes his bitten lip again, wiping away the one single red drop that has appeared after his last bite. “Of course, I have, Marco. Do you really believe that you would sit here next to me without me being in love with you and you being in love with me?” Erik's voice is so firm, so self-confident, and he has said this without wavering or hesitation.

Marco is stunned into silence by this simple statement for a couple of seconds. He has heard more than one love-declaration in his life, but none of them was so unemotional and yet so honest and true.

“You love me? You really do?” he stammers when his vocal chords eventually cooperate again.

“Yes, I do, Marco.” Sometimes, it is that simple.

“I love you, too, Erik. I want us to be together!” Marco bursts out, unable to hold back any longer.

Erik smiles again and this time, his smile mirrors this melancholy and almost sadness Marco has witnessed a couple of weeks ago. “I know, Marco. But, I don't want us to be only boyfriends, I want you – I _need_ you to be something else for me. Us being just boyfriends would never work out.”

Marco's shoulders slump as the tension leaves his body, and he is so relieved and happy that he almost starts to cry. “I know, Erik, I don't want you to be only my boyfriend, either. I want you – I _need_ you to be my strong Master.”

Erik nods, but considers him again with this musing expression. “What about Robert, Marco?”

The tension comes back and Marco fears that his next words will ruin everything, but it is important to be honest right now and Erik has the right to know everything before they can turn their friendship into something totally different and new.

“I'm honest with you, Erik,” he starts, his voice hoarse but as firm as Erik's voice has been. “I'm in love with Robert, yes. I'm crazy for him and ever since I fell in love with him, I always wanted him to be my first man, the one taking my virginity. But, I know that he is like me, a sub through and through.” Marco has never spoken out loud the word 'sub' before, and he is surprised how little it affects him to admit his true nature, how good it actually feels to finally say it. He clears his throat and continues, returning Erik's calm gaze without holding back any of his emotions. “He isn't aware of that, but I can feel it and I know that the two of us would never work – not without you being our Master. I still want him to be my first man, but not because I would love you less, but because I trust you enough that you will understand me and maybe allow me to let my wish come true some day. I don't know why I always fall in love with men who are like me – submissive, but I do and my love for Robert doesn't diminish my love for you.”

Marco goes silent, holding his breath and waiting for the brunet's answer. Erik's face is unreadable, and Marco fears for one moment that he was wrong with what he thought about Erik perhaps understanding him and accepting him the way he is – including his love for another sub.

But then, the smile is back on Erik's face, making his eyes sparkle and his hand comes up to cup Marco's heated cheek. “Thank you for your honesty, Marco. Honesty is the most important thing in such a relationship ours will be and yes, I can accept that. I will respect your wish and maybe, there will be the possibility to let your dream come true one day.”

Marco can't believe his luck. “You really do? You are not disappointed that you can't have me this way, at least not now?” he asks, astonished and with cautious happiness audible in his voice.

Erik chuckles. “I'm sure that we will find other nice things to do, Marco.” The smile stays on his face, but his eyes are serious when he adds: “One day, I will have you that way, Marco.” It isn't a promise or some kind of 'threat', it is a simple statement and Marco's breath hitches in his throat by the prospect. “But, I am a patient man and I can wait for this to happen.” He pauses, stroking over Marco's still swollen lip again. Marco shivers under the brief but tender caress, and the strong wave of desire and need washing over him makes him whimper.

“Are you really sure that you want this, Marco? Me as your Master? Are you truly aware of what it means?” Erik must see in his eyes that Marco knows that, but the blond senses why he asks him these questions one last time and how important it is for both of them that Marco says it out loud again, being fully aware of the consequences.

Marco's eyes are full of the love and devotion he feels for Erik when he opens his mouth to take the final step, and his voice isn't hoarse and doubtful, but vibrating with the happiness and confidence he feels.

“Yes, Erik, I am sure and I know what it means. I want you to be my kind but strong Master and I want to be your beloved boy. Please, Erik, let me be your boy.”

Erik's face is a mirror of his own bliss and joy as he pulls him close, gently touching Marco's forehead with his own, and he finally says the words Marco longed so badly to hear for months without even knowing it:

“Then, Marco, I will be your loving Master and you will be my beloved boy.”


	2. A Master And His Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marco asked Erik to take him as his boy and Erik accepted his offer and told him that he wants to be his Master, even though Marco wants Robert to be his first man and Erik can't claim him this way. Will Erik find another way to make Marco truly his?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promised the second chapter for today and I'm happy that I managed to write it today despite the Christmas preparations. Those of you who read the other parts know of course that Erik's and Marco's road was rocky and filled with obstacles to overcome, but their struggles had never anything to do with Marco not accepting his submissive nature. I hope that I was able to show that with this first part of the journey of Master Erik and his three boys. I also did my very best to make this story, especially this chapter special and you giving me feedback, leaving kudos and comments would mean more to me than I can tell you. A million thank you to all of you who will take the time to share their thoughts with me or press the hearts-button.
> 
> I'll try to finish 'Show Me What You Love' during the holidays and I wish all of you a wonderful Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Marco can't remember the last time he has been that happy and proud. Happy that Erik actually wants him to be his boy and proud of himself that he finally dared to make this so important step and accept his true nature, speaking out loud who he is and what he needs.

He sits there beside his young Master, their foreheads touching and their mouths only inches away from each other. He can see the golden sparks of happiness in the beautiful hazel-green depths looking at him, and he knows that Erik can see the golden sparks of pure bliss in his own amber-green eyes. Neither of them speaks, not wanting to disturb this special and almost magical moment in which they simply savor his honesty and courage and the promises they have jut made to each other.

Erik promised Marco to be his kind but strong, loving Master, and Marco promised him to be his beloved boy.

This is so much more than being only boyfriends, implying responsibilities and a reliability they wouldn't have being just a 'normal' couple. 'Normal' in the way most of the people would define this word, because for Marco, Erik being his Master and him being Erik's boy is normal, and their daily life will be like the daily life of each and every other couple, as well.

Not to mention that things like honesty and respect should be a given in each relationship, regardless of which kind of relationship it is otherwise. But, their relationship will be special and different from the one two young men being boyfriends would live in, and the first minutes after they have promised each other to be Master and boy for one another are filled with silent anticipation and deep emotions while they poise and look each other in the eyes, their breathing slowly becoming synchronous until they breathe in and out at the same time and in the same steady pace.

Erik's movement as he slowly draws back a little bit without letting go of him is what finally pulls him out of his almost meditative state, and he blinks and shivers because he already misses Erik's body heat warming him.

“Are we going to talk now?” he asks, his voice filled with the wonder and amazement he feels. “I mean, there are things we need to talk about, don't we?”

His Master nods, and his sweet smile makes Marco's heart flip. The expression in his eyes is so tender and Marco wants to pinch himself to make sure that he is not only dreaming all of this.

“Yes, we are going to talk, Marco. But not now. Right now, we'll have other things to do,” Erik says and his voice sounds like the soft purr of a content tomcat. This time, Marco knows for sure that the shiver running down his spine is a shiver of arousal and anticipation and he can't wait for the 'things' his Master mentioned to happen. He has to ask, just to be sure, nonetheless.

“What will we do then, now, Erik?”

The predatory look is back in the beautiful hazel-green eyes within the blink of an eye and the room is too hot all of a sudden when his Master brushes with his thumb over his tender bottom lip again.

“You will become my boy now, Marco. I will make you mine, all mine.”

 

*~*~*~*

 

This is going to be slow. Probably the slowest lovemaking Marco has ever performed and he fears that it will become his death. Why? He can tell you in two words: Nothing has really happened so far, no touching, not even a chaste kiss, but Marco is already burning with desire and need, his whole body feeling as if it were on fire.

Erik must truly be a very patient and self-controlled Master because Marco can see the burning desire in his own eyes as he now looks at him, silently and musingly. He has taken Marco with him to his bedroom and he has ordered him to sit onto the bed, making himself comfortable on his bed after Marco had sat down, leaving a small space of a few centimeters between them.

If Marco has had any doubts about Erik making him his and all his because he can't claim him the 'right' way, then these doubts are completely gone now. Marco knows with all his heart that this night will become the most special night in his entire life so far and that he will claim him and make him his without leaving any doubts about Marco being his boy.

“Have you thought about your safeword, boy?” Erik asks him after two or three minutes of heavy silence with Marco hardly daring to breathe. The blond swallows and licks his lips. “Yes, I have. My safeword will be 'Football'.”

Football? Why football of all words he could have chosen instead? Marco Reus is a footballer with all his heart, he loves football. Why using this word as his safeword in case he'll need his Master to stop? Marco isn't sure if anybody else would understand it, but he chose it because he loves football so much. The world of sport and football isn't a friendly world for gay players, let alone gay players wanting to submit to a strong Dom and be the boy of a strict Master. The last thing Marco wants to be reminded of when he's lying in bed and his Master is making love to him is the world of football condemning players with special needs like him. Therefore, 'Football' is the perfect safeword for him.

Marco waits for Erik's answer, readying himself for giving this explanation, but his young Master only nods his head. “I can see why you chose it, boy,” he only says. “Football is it, then.”

Marco lets out a sigh of relief. “What is your safeword, my Master?” he inquires. He is sure that Erik doesn't expect him to call him 'Master', but he needs to address him this way in their first night and Erik seems to sense it and lets him do it. He smiles at him and Marco can see the melancholy behind the sweetness again. “My safeword is 'Trifels', boy.”

Marco can see that this truly unexpected word has a very special meaning for his Master, and he knows better than to ask him about this meaning and ruin the mood with his curiosity. Granting each other privacy is as important as honesty and respect in each relationship. This word must have something to do with his first boy, perhaps. Marco at least suspects that there must have been a first boy, even though he doesn't have any clue who it might have been, but Erik is too experienced for Marco being his first boy. But, he has to think for one moment what 'Trifels' is and he frowns with concentration before he finally asks, hesitantly: “'Trifels' like in Castle Trifels?” He remembers that the brunet grew up in the Pfälzer Wald and mentioned the multifarious castles of this region.

“Yes, boy.”

Marco nods, sensing that Erik won't explain it further. “Trifels,” he murmurs to burn this word into his memory, although he really hopes that his wonderful Master will never have to utter it, at least not as his safeword.

There is another short silence, not uncomfortable, more expectantly, and Marco is fine with the two of them just looking each other in the eyes instead of rushing things. Then, Erik reaches out with his hand. “Come to me, boy.”

Marco obeys, taking his hand and crawling nearer until he can touch the younger one. He thinks that Erik might finally kiss him now, but his Master surprises him again as he starts to undress him instead, slowly and carefully.

The young man looking so innocently like a lost puppy and yet being that strong-willed takes his time, opening Marco's belt almost like in slow motion, unbuttoning his jeans with well-measured movements, his eyes never leaving Marco's face. When the waistband of Marco's tight pants gives in, the brunet carefully starts to pull at the hem of Marco's shirt, pushing it upwards in slow motion again, his fingertips brushing over Marco's heated skin ever so slightly.

Marco sits completely still, his ragged breathing the only sound in the otherwise quiet room. He stretches his arms over his head to help his Master pulling it over his head, and he is truly glad that he chose to not wear an undershirt because this would mean another delay of what he craves for so badly: feeling Erik skin to skin, hot flesh pressed against each other, sharing kisses and exploring his Master's secrets until he knows his body as good as his own one. A small needy whimper escapes his lips and Erik's eyes light up by this sound. He pulls Marco's bent leg into his lap to liberate his foot from the black sock as slowly and well-measured as he has freed him from his shirt. His thumb circles over the bottom of his foot, and another sound makes its way through his closed lips, a mixture of a moan, a mewl and a wordless plea, sounding so needy that it would be more than embarrassing if it wasn't for Erik answering him with a pleased, possessive growl.

When the sock finally comes off his toes, Marco is sure that he will die with need before they'll come to the actual lovemaking part of this night. Erik shoots him a knowing look, but he doesn't let himself be rushed by the amber-green eyes begging him to hurry up. The second sock is probably pulled off even slower, and the attempts of Marco's poor cock to tear through the tight garment of his brief don't impress his Master the least, even though he gifts the sight of the rock-hard shaft twitching helplessly beneath the white cotton with a curious glance.

“You won't come until I'll give you permission to come boy,” Erik only remarks casually after raising his eyes to Marco's face again, taking his other foot into his hand.

“I won't, my Master,” the blond gasps out, shifting his weight because it is uncomfortable to sit with such a ragging hard-on. His answer earns him an affectionate smile and a delightedly purred “You're my good boy!” and this is more than worth his discomfort.

Eventually, there are only his jeans and his briefs left, and Marco sobs with relief when Erik orders him to lie down on his back. His hope that his Master will show mercy is in vain, of course, because the brunet takes his time with pulling his tight jeans over his narrow hips, the opened zipper gliding over his aching erection almost too much to bear. His pants travel down over his thighs and damn it, are his legs really _that_ long? How many minutes does it take to undress jeans, even if they are fitting tightly? Erik's soft chuckle proves to him that he must have uttered his thoughts with spoken words. “As long as it takes, boy. You have to learn to be patient.”

Marco has always considered himself a patient man and with back then with Mario, it was always him reminding Mario of being patient. “I'll do my best, my Master, but, it's hurting!” he whimpers and Erik tenderly strokes over his trembling abs and makes a soothing sound. “I know, love,” he says, “but, it will be worth it, don't you doubt that.”

To Marco's utter relief, Erik pulls off his slip much faster, obviously sensing that his boy can't take any more teasing. His proud manhood springs free the second Erik removes the garment from his groin and Marco can't hold back the cry of relief as the pressure is taken away from his poor dick.

Then, he lies there, Erik kneeling over him fully dressed, and his young Master claims him with his eyes like he hopefully will claim him with his body sooner rather than later.

“You're beautiful, love,” he whispers and Marco can hear the desire and the love the brunet feels for him in his husky voice. Marco knows without being conceited that he is good-looking, but he has never felt beautiful in his life before – not until today. Now, lying there, naked and vulnerable, exposed to Erik's hungry stare, he feels beautiful for the first time ever, believing Erik's words without any doubts. This is what only his Master can do for him, what no one being only his boyfriend could ever do: assuring him, making him look at himself with the eyes of his loving Master, seeing himself in a different light and making him being aware of himself in a way he has never experienced before. “Thank you, my Master,” he whispers back, thanking Erik not for the compliment but for making him feel like this, finally making him see his true self clearly.

Erik smiles his wonderful smiles and gently pulls him up. “Undress me, boy,” he orders and for one moment, Marco is tempted to just rip the clothes from the brunet's lithe body, but he doesn't give in to this urge, knowing that it would ruin everything. Instead, he takes his time and removes every single piece of clothing as slowly and carefully from Erik's slim and yet strong frame as his Master has undressed him, admiring every single spot of in the moonlight rosily shimmering naked skin he reveals, letting his fingertips graze over the smooth flesh and worshiping his Master's body with his greedy eyes. Marco loses all track of time as serves the younger one this way and Erik's approving tender gaze tells him that he does it right.

And then, they are both naked, sitting on the bed and looking each other in the eyes. Marco's heart aches with all the love he feels for Erik and the words stumble from his lips before he even realizes it. “I love you, my Master, I love you so. I want to be your boy, I want to make you happy with my surrender!”

“I know, Marco. I love you just as much,” Erik says, silencing him with his finger gently pressed upon his mouth before leaning in and – kissing him, finally.

Marco's eyes snap shut with the sensation of Erik's mouth covering his own lips for the very first time. At first, it is only a soft touch, feather-like even and for a while, they stay like this, sitting on the bed with only their lips touching slightly. When his Master slowly increases the pressure, they also glide closer until they can wrap their arms around each other and Marco more or less sits in Erik's lap, the brunet's steel-hard member nudging against Marco's butt cheek. Both of them moan with the sensation, the sound tickling where their lips are connected. Marco feels like melting with pure bliss and Erik's tongue darting out of its hiding place and curiously licking over his lips building some kind of gate to the hiding place of his own tongue only boosts this feeling. He obeys the gentle order and opens the gate, letting the cheeky conqueror claim its rightfully won territory. Erik is in control of their kiss, and Marco is happy to let him have the control, responding to the tender challenge but without trying to win the upper hand. Time stands still and Marco forgets everything except for this wonderful first kiss he shares with his beloved Master, even the ache in his groin and his unfulfilled desire. Erik takes his time, exploring thoroughly each spot in the soft cavern of Marco's mouth, tasting him, feeling him and marking him as his boy until there is no doubt left that Marco is Erik's boy and his boy only.

When they have to part for air, Marco's entire body is tingling and quivering from this one single but so incredible kiss. Erik's eyes seem to look right into his soul as he gazes at him, but Marco doesn't try to avert his glance, because there is nothing but deep, unquestioning love that Erik will see. Love and only love, desire, devotion and the will to surrender to this amazing young man, totally and without holding anything back. He is painfully aroused but Marco knows for sure now that he will hold back and not come until Erik allows him to come, nothing else important for him than making his Master happy with his submission and fulfilling both of them with it. His sweet, freely given submission, the most precious gift Marco has to offer, something no one else but Marco can give him.

Erik's eyes become more tender when he sees all of this in his eyes, if that is even possible, and he carefully lowers both of them down onto the mattress before pulling at the drawer of his bedside table. Marco can see from the corner of his eye his Master taking the bottle with the lube, his hand hovering over another item for one second before the brunet shakes his head. “We don't need them, Marco, do we?”

“No, my Master, we don't need them.” The blond knows that for sure. It has been a long time for him, and he also has never done it without before. He doesn't know anything about Erik's former boy, but he knows for sure that Erik wouldn't even think of endanger him if there were the slightest doubt.

Erik nods, contentedly, closing the drawer and pushing the bottle into Marco's hand. “Prepare me, boy, I need to claim you,” he murmurs and Marco opens the bottle with trembling fingers, suddenly feeling as if it was the first time he is doing this. It isn't the first time, because he has done this before, with Mario, but Mario wasn't his Master and doing this with Erik, his beloved Master, is totally different from what he did with Mario and not the least comparable to his former experiences.

They lay on their sides, facing each other and their hard cocks brush against each other with every move they make, causing friction that makes Marco shiver with need. Erik is so tight, delicious, tight heat enclosing his finger as he pushes in with his digit, and the soft moan he pulls from the brunet with this first intrusion is sweeter than any music he has ever listened to. He watches his Master, searching for any sign of discomfort or pain, but all he can see is love, pleasure and desire and when Erik kisses him again, he closes his eyes and stops thinking, going with his feelings and his intuition, only. They are both painfully aroused and Erik is apparently no virgin, he must have done this before, because it doesn't take long until Marco can add a second finger and then, the third one.

If anyone would be watching them, they wouldn't think that there is a Master lying with his boy in the bed, because most people think that their kind of relationship is about sex toys or causing pain in any way, using ropes, blindfolds nipple-clamps or what else ever, and maybe, they will try something of this kind anywhere in the future. For most of other people, they look like two boyfriends making love, but for Marco, it is so much more than that. For Marco, it is his biggest dream finally coming true, and he knows for sure that Erik will be his wonderful Master claiming him even though he will be the one actually _taking_ Erik.

Erik is his Master and he is in control of everything, deciding the pace and the way of their lovemaking. He is the one reassuring Marco with his mere presence in a way no one else has ever done before and the one knowing what Marco needs even before Marco knows it himself; and this is what makes the difference and what Marco is aware of the entire time while he thrusts with his fingers into Erik's passage, doing his best to pleasure him and hit his sweet spot with each deep push.

Marco doesn't know how long it goes on like this, but then, Erik takes his wrist in a firm grip and draws back from his hand. “Enough, boy!” he gasps out, rolling Marco onto his back and straddling him. Marco thinks that he has never seen such beauty before as he takes in the sight of his young Master kneeling over him, his skin flushed and covered in a thin layer of sweat, his hair tousled and his lips swollen from all the passionate kisses. Erik's wonderful eyes are almost black with his desire and there is this predatory look again, golden sparks dancing around in the dark depths. Erik's cock, his gorgeous, aroused cock. It glistens with pre-come and strains proudly into the air and the view is simply breathtaking. Marco unconsciously licks his lips, dying to taste Erik's perfect cock on his tongue and feel it hitting the back of his throat. One day, he will taste him and feel him this way, but probably not tonight, at least not now. Now, his Master will claim him, ride them into sweet oblivion.

Erik takes the lube, coating his fingers with it and starting to line Marco's throbbing length up. Marco can't hold back his moans because it feels so good, so much better than anything he has ever felt before, but he won't come until Erik allows him to come and if it will be the last thing he does.

When the brunet is satisfied with his handiwork, he lifts his body up to slowly impale himself on Marco's manhood eagerly breaching the puckered rosebud swallowing him. Erik's tight walls clench around him and it feels so damn perfect that Marco thinks he must be in heaven.

Tight. Hot. Smooth. So Perfect.

His hands come up to steady Erik as the younger one begins to move, Marco's fingers digging into Erik's backside, pulling a hiss from him, but his Master doesn't tell him to let go. Their eyes are glued to each other and yes, it is truly Erik claiming him, setting up the pace of their coupling and in control of how deep Marco can push into him.

Heavy breathing fills the fragrant air, softly murmured words without any sense, sounds of desire, tenderness and pleasure proving so clearly that this is not about fucking, only meaningless sex, but all about making love and forming an unbreakable bond between a caring Master and his beloved boy.

Erik's hands come down to rest on Marco's forearms as he moves up and down on Marco's cock and his eyes never leave his boy's face while he drives both of them crazy with his moves. Marco looks back, he couldn't avert his gaze even if he wanted to which he of course, doesn't want, because him letting his Master see his painful desire and the pleasure their mating arouses in him is part of his surrender and Erik's act of claiming him. He loses all track of time again as the sensations wash over him, and he allows all the noises he needs to make to ease the pain of his desire to flow freely in the assurance that they are wanted and appreciated and that his Master will never find them anything else than wonderful and arousing.

He hasn't expected Erik to do it, but it seems to be natural when the brunet suddenly bends down to suck on his throat, whispering a rather harsh “jerk me off!” into his ear. The new position has changed the angle and Marco can feel that he brushes over his Master's sweet spot with every deep thrust now, the brunet shuddering in time to every hit that stimulates his secret core in the most pleasurable way. Marco loosens his right hand from Erik's perfectly rounded butt cheek to do as he's been told, wrapping his slick fingers around the perfect cock pulsing with need. He tries to match his movements with Erik's sucking and this helps him with holding himself back, because Erik nipping, licking, biting and sucking at his vulnerable throat, just where his pulse is racing, leaving his visible mark on him would already be enough to push him over the edge and into the abyss of sweet oblivion.

The hard shaft in his fingers throbs heavily and Marco can feel that his beloved Master is close to the point of no return, his rock-hard spear becoming even harder. Marco is bathed in sweat from his efforts to hold back and his unfulfilled, burning need makes him feel dizzy and light-headed, but he won't come without his Master's permission and he welcomes the sweet pain and dwells in it, savoring each new wave of lust surging through him like hot, white jolts of electricity to the fullest.

And then, his Master's hoarse voice cuts through the clouds of whirling sensation, making him shiver as Erik's warm, wet breaths tickles his sensitive ear. “Come for me, boy, now. Fill me up like every good boy should fill his Master!”

Marco does. His cock must have heard Erik's order before his brain is able to decipher the brunet's words, literally exploding and shooting its load deep into the pulsing channel swallowing the creamy-white hot wetness eagerly. Marco cries out and arches his back and his fingers clench around the heavy, incredibly hard cock. He comes and comes, emptying himself into his Master until he thinks that he will black out with the force of his orgasm. His eyes are still open and he knows that Erik is watching him, attentively, but his vision is blurred and all he sees are the stars of an entire galaxy exploding for his eyes in a blinding firework.

Just when he thinks he can't take it any more, that the ecstasy becomes too much to bear, his climax subsides to the warm waves of the afterglow and he slumps down on the mattress, relaxing gratefully while his now soft and sated cocks hesitantly slips out of the heavenly place it was buried in only seconds before.

It is only then, when he realizes that his Master didn't come with him, his cock slick with the milky pleasure Marco has milked from him, but still hard and unsatisfied. He blinks to clear his vision and looks up at Erik still kneeling over him and when their eyes lock, Marco knows instantly what Erik wants him to do and that his wish to taste his Master on his tongue will be fulfilled sooner than he thought.

“Are you ready for me claiming you, boy?” Erik asks and his strained voice proves to the blond that his Master has reached the very edge of his self-control. “Yes, my Master, I am!” he says, happily, wriggling out from underneath him although he has a hard time to move one single limb after his forceful release. But, his Master wants to claim him and he manages himself into a position where he can take Erik's perfect dick into his mouth, swallowing him as deep as he can without choking. It has been a while, but Marco has always loved giving blowjobs and he knows that he is also not so bad at doing it. His eyes hurt a little bit as he gazes up but there is no way that he will let Erik claim him without watching him when he comes. Marco hollows his cheeks and begins to move his head back and forth, readying himself for the load he'll have to swallow any time soon, judging by the throbbing and the hardness. Erik's breathing his ragged and harsh and his eyes are black now, his expression the expression of the hunter, the predator again, and Marco loves the way his Master is looking at him.

Erik's fingers thread through Marco's ruffled shock of hair, keeping his head in place and he lets out one single hoarse cry as he comes, feeding the willing mouth of his boy with his salty release. Marco swallows everything, not wanting to let one single drop of his Master's ecstasy slip out of his mouth. He sucks the brunet through his climax and when the shooting member softens, he licks him clean until he is sure that there is nothing left for him to swallow.

Erik pulls out of his mouth with a soft sigh, pulling his boy up to kiss him, a tender and yet deep kiss that tells Marco that he has truly pleasured his wonderful Master. “I love you, Erik, I love you so,” he sobs and Erik smiles at him, wiping away the tears of happiness rolling down on his cheeks with his thumb. “I love you, too, Marco. You are my boy now and I will always take care of you,” he promises.

And Marco knows that this is the truth, wrapping his arms around Erik and allowing himself to be held in his Master's strong arms, knowing that he eventually has found his home and the place where he wants to be, after his long search and all his inner struggles and fights. His home will always be where his Master is, because a true home doesn't necessarily needs to be a place, a location, but it can also be the one being you love, the one making you feel loved, warm and safe.

From now on, Marco's home will be Erik, the wonderful kind and strong young man who completes and fulfills him in a way no one else could ever do. His Master.

 

*~*~*~*

 

_You watch your boy sleep in your arms, your wonderful, sweet blond boy. The boy who is at peace with himself and his true nature, the boy who loves to surrender to you and who isn't ashamed of what he needs and who he truly is._

_Of course you know that there will be obstacles along the way, difficulties you'll have to face, but together, you will overcome them, and you are sure that those difficulties won't have anything to do with your boy, your love, not accepting himself. He might have problems with obeying your orders now and then, struggling with the rules you'll have to set up for his own good, but he won't struggle with him wanting to be your boy, that much you know for sure._

_You allow the wistful sigh to flee your lips when the thought of your first boy crosses your mind, the first boy you've ever had and whom you still love, deeply. The boy who couldn't accept his true self and who has to learn to love and accept himself before he can become your boy again. Your boy in real life, because in your heart, he will always stay your beloved boy, your sweetheart._

_But, this night is about your other beloved boy and you focus on him again, tenderly brushing a soft, blond strand out of his forehead. Marco looks so happy and young in his sleep, and you know that it is you making him look like this. The thin lines around his eyes and beside his lips are gone and he smiles in his obviously pleasant dream. Marco fell asleep shortly after you had cleaned both of you up, snuggled close in your arms, and you are happy and content with watching him sleep. You feel wide awake yourself and you don't mind it, enjoying the silence and the peace of the cool spring night and the sensation of the warm body cuddled up next to you. You listen to your boy's soft and even breathing, grateful that there is boy lying next to you again. A boy allowing you to take care of him and loving him the way he needs to be loved and taken care of. A boy who gifts you with his sweet surrender so willingly. A boy who completes you and fulfills you in a way others will never be able to understand._

_The boy you fell in love with almost against your will because you had already had a boy, because you already were in love with your sweetheart. You haven't given up the hope that one day, Jonas will understand that you need both of them to be happy and fulfilled, that Marco isn't a threat to him and doesn't take away the love you feel for him. You are positive that your second boy will understand your love for your first boy when you'll tell him about Jonas one day. That he will understand that you need Jonas as much as you need him and that he is not the second boy when it comes to you loving him, but only because of the time-line._

_Marco surely will understand you because he loves another man himself while he loves you. Marco loves another sub, and you have to admit that you find the thought of Robert becoming your boy one day, too, not as strange as you probably should find it. Marco loves both of you and you know that he doesn't love you any less just because he loves Robert. You want him to be happy and if making him happy means to let him have Robert and maybe even claim Robert as your boy, too, then you will do your best to let that happen for him._

_You relax and press a gentle kiss onto the blond's soft lips before you close your eyes with a happy smile on your face to let the slumber of exhaustion claim you, your heart aching with all the love you feel for him._

_For your boy Marco. Your love._

 

_The End of Part 1_

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to re-order the parts of this series in the correct time-line, part 1 to 6 telling the story of Master Erik and his three boys and part 7 and 8 being about BDSM but not parts of my special foursome.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Keep The Door Open](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10343541) by [Janie94](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janie94/pseuds/Janie94)




End file.
